


Celebrity Crushes

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Billy Bickle/Reader [7]
Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Billy is a bit jealous to your celebrity crush and you just can't resist teasing him a little.





	Celebrity Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gifset: http://theworldofcinema.tumblr.com/post/69616236210

It was one of those ordinary nights when you stayed at Billy’s place. You sat with your legs tucked on a sofa wearing your pajamas and watched a movie when he entered the room.

\- Hey babe, what are you watching? - Billy asked, collapsing on the sofa next to you. He looked a bit tired as he got home from work. A real one. The role wasn’t that big, but at least he got it and managed not to get fired yet, so you actually were quite proud of him. You weren’t sure he quit his “dog-borrowing business” though but decided not to think of it.

\- Mad Max: Fury Road. It started like 20 minutes ago or so. Wanna join?

\- Sure, - he replied, hugging your shoulders. For a while he was watching in silence, and you almost started worrying. You really couldn’t remember him being silent for more than 15 minutes.

\- I don’t get it, - he said suddenly.

\- Don’t get what?

\- Anything, actually. What the hell is going on in this movie, - he laughed. - Do you really like it?

\- Well yeah, it’s cool, - you replied. - And I like Tom Hardy.

You didn’t notice Billy frowning a little.

\- Seriously? That guy right here? Oh come on! He’s just mumbling and grunting the whole movie, do you call it acting?

\- Not all characters should talk a lot, - you shrugged. - Also he’s hot.

\- Oh really?.. - Billy raised his eyebrows. - You really think so?

\- Yep, I do… Wait, - you gave him an amused look. - Are you being jealous?

\- Of course not. Just trying to understand what’s so good about him and his mumbling.

You could hardly suppress a giggle at his poor attempt to play it cool. Being jealous to a movie character or an actor was so childish, but also kinda cute. It was hard to resist not teasing him a little.

\- He just looks really attractive to me, - you said innocently. – Oh, and by the way, you know who else is attractive?

\- Huh? – Billy looked at you questioningly with a smile.

\- Ryan Gosling. What? – You asked as his expression changed.

-  _Well, I thought you were gonna say me, but oh…_  wait a sec,  ** _Ryan Gosling?!_** Are you kidding me?? It’s the most banal thing you could say!

\- Just thought of him because you know, in Drive he also didn’t talk much, but damn he was hot in it! Really sexy and badass. Remember that scene when he kisses her in the elevator? Turns me on every time… - you smirked, licking your upper lip.

\- Okay, that’s enough!.. Hey… - He narrowed his eyes. - Are you teasing me right now?..

\- Kinda, - you chuckled.

\- Rude! You’re being nasty, do you know that?

\- Oh, really? And what are you gonna do about that? Punish me? – you asked cheekily.

\- Maybe. I can be sexy and badass too, you know… - he smirked at you wickedly.

\- Prove it.

You didn’t have to ask twice. Immediately he moved closer to you, grabbing your shoulders and pushing you onto the sofa as his lips crushed on yours. The kiss was sloppy and feverish and you couldn’t help but moan softly as he pushed his tongue into your mouth almost aggressively. You enjoyed his roughness to the fullest, placing your hands on the back of his head, pulling him in closer. Your fingers into his soft messy hair and his eager lips on yours – it was enough to make you feel the aching heat between your legs so you pressed your lower body closer to his, grinding your hips and feeling him getting harder with each your movement. With a soft moan he let go of your lips and started nibbling at your jaw line moving down to your neck, sucking and biting with such eagerness that you were sure you’ll gonna need a scarf tomorrow, but you didn’t really care. You were breathing raggedly, feeling his hands on your bare skin as they got under your t-shirt, stroking the sides of your body before reaching your breasts. You shuddered and let out a whimper, arching your back when he pinched your nipple quite hard. By the time he finally tugged your shirt over your head and brought his lips and tongue to your hard nipples while kneading your buttocks, you were already a complete mess, panting and moaning under his touch. You let your hands slip under his shirt too. Feeling his pecs tensing as he caressed you was too much to bear.

\- Billy, please, I need more, - you managed to plead in between your ragged gasps.

\- Oh you  ** _will_**  get more…But not so fast. I’m badass tonight, remember? – He told you in a hoarse whisper that made your skin break out with goose bumps. He paused for a while to remove and toss away his shirt as well and then lowered himself to kiss your belly, slowly tugging down your pajama pants together with the panties. You expected him to go down on you at that point but he just kept stroking your thighs, letting his tongue caress your hipbones and lower belly.

\- Fuck, Billy… - you growled through clenched teeth, - hell, I’m about to explode, for Christ’s sake!..

\- Mmmm… You know, it’s really sexy when you’re swearing… And badass too, - he teased and you rolled your eyes. He smirked at that and finally spread your pussy lips apart to get a better access to your most sensitive parts. Half-gasp half-moan escaped you as his tongue finally started to probe your folds. He circled around your clit for a while before flickering against it. He repeated this action a couple times more, causing you whimper desperately. He had to grab your hips firmly to keep you in place because your body started trembling uncontrollably. He let go of you when you were almost on the edge and you were really happy to see him finally undoing his jeans.

\- Is Ryan Gosling still hot for you? - He asked, hovering over your body, placing the tip of his cock at your entrance.

\- Fuck Gosling. Come here, - you hushed, gripping onto the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss.

\- What about Tom Hardy? – He murmured against your mouth.

\- Shut up and fuck me already.

At this he finally pushed his cock inside you making you cry out of pleasure. You squeezed his butt, encouraging him to thrust deeper and harder, and very soon you felt your walls tensing and clenching around his length. Your orgasm was long and intense, it hit you wave by wave causing your whole body shiver, and you clung to Billy in a desperate attempt to feel him as close as possible. Letting out a deep hoarse moan Billy came too, burying his face into your neck and breathing sharply against your skin.

Lying in each others arms you tried to calm your breath and enjoyed the aftermath of your climax. He lifted his head after a while and looked at you with his soft green eyes.

\- Oh shoot, I guess I interrupted your movie night… - he laughed, pointing at the TV screen where the closing credits already showed up. - Sorry about that.

\- Liar. You’re not sorry.

\- You’re right, I’m totally not. You?

You just shook your head no and pulled him closer to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

\- You know what, I actually have quite a lot of favorite actors and I really enjoy seeing them on screen, deal with it, - you told him. - But you don’t have to worry. I totally don’t need any of them in my bed or in my life as long as I have  ** _you_**. Even if you talk too much, - you laughed, stroking his cheek.

\- Oh yeah? Well, good to know I’m winning over your celebrity crushes! - Billy chuckled. - Maybe we should watch more of your favorite movies together, huh?.. - He smirked at you mischievously, leaning in to kiss your temple.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to Ryan Gosling! I really love him a lot (and btw he's really badass and sexy in Drive... don't tell Billy I said it :DDD)


End file.
